Slitheryn Lovers
by Dbellatrix
Summary: Futura esposa ou futura cunhada?Esta era a grande dúvdida de Lucius Malfoy em seu último ano em Hogwarts. R&R, pls!


Amor Sonserino.

Fazia um dia chuvoso nos terrenos de Hogwarts. A chuva forte e o tempo nublado anunciavam o cancelamento da partida de quadribol entre Sonserina e Grifinória, por mais que os alunos insistissem pela realização da mesma.  
Mas o quadribol pouco importava para Bellatrix. Nunca fora uma apreciadora de esportes, e neste momento de sua vida, um jogo era o que ela menos gostaria aturar.  
O frio do chão do banheiro parecia mais confortante do que sua cama, pois era exatamente isso que ela buscava: frio. Frio combinava com dor, tristeza e melancolia, tudo o que havia dentro dela neste instante.   
Há dias estava assim. Mas como era profissional em esconder sentimentos, fizera com que ninguém percebesse seu real estado.  
Bellatrix olhou seu rosto refletido na água acumulada em uma pia. Contemplou a demorada queda de uma lágrima, e observou que esta formava pequenas ondas ao cair na água acumulada da pia. Mirou seus olhos negros e profundos e iniciou uma conversa consigo mesma:  
-Você faz isso por esporte, não é mesmo? Ser a outra é algum tipo de diversão para você, Bellatrix Black?  
Encostou-se na parede mais próxima e foi escorregando com as costas até se sentar no chão, encolhida com todo o ódio que existia dentro de seu negro ser. Abraçou os joelhos e continuou chorando.   
Lembrou-se de seus bons momentos com Lucius. De seu cavalheirismo, do vulcão que existia dentro dele e que ela via entrar em erupção a cada vez que se beijavam. Lembrou-se também de suas carícias atrevidas, da segurança que sentia quando estava em seus braços e ainda do gosto inesquecível de aventura que sentia sempre que transava com seu cunhado.  
E agora? Agora eles sairiam de Hogwarts e ele oficializaria seu compromisso com Narcisa, deixando Bellatrix de uma vez por todas.  
Sempre que Lucius tentava se desvencilhar de seu caso com Bellatrix, ela fazia algo que o enlouquecia (tanto no bom quanto no mau sentido) e ele não conseguia se livrar dela. Mas seria livrar-se a palavra correta? Certamente não, até porque, no fundo de seu ego, a desejava ardentemente. E tinha consciência disso. Era só Bellatrix que o mantinha preso, hipnotizado e louco daquela maneira tão libidinosa que ele tanto apreciava. Narcisa não fazia nada à sua maneira, apenas Bellatrix, a cunhada insaciável. Sim, insaciável. Essa era a palavra ideal para se descrever Bellatrix Black. Essa paixão ardente alimentava o espírito dos dois a cada vez que tinham um momento a sós.

Bellatrix nunca sentia remorso pelo fato de estar traindo a própria irmã, uma vez que Bella sabia enlouquecer Lucius da melhor (ou pior?) forma possível e Narcisa sempre lhe parecer frigida. Como era possível que estes dois extremos fossem irmãs? Em se tratando de sexo Narcisa era gelada como a neve, e Bellatrix, um vulcão.

A chuva continuava e Bellatrix tentava pensar em algo que remediasse a situação.  
Resolveu tomar um banho quente. Entrou no banheiro dos monitores, tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira cuja água quente a fizera relaxar um pouco.  
Como recuperar Lucius mais uma vez?  
Bem, tinha um prazo de sete dias para pensar, uma vez que as aulas acabariam em uma semana, e na última noite dentro do castelo, haveria um baile para o encerrar o ano letivo.  
Poderia armar um escândalo. Ahh não, isto seria de muito mau gosto para alguém tão nobre quanto Bellatrix Black.  
Poderia chantagear o cunhado. Dizer a ele que ia mostrar todos os presentes que colecionara em três anos de seu relacionamento escondido à Narcisa. Isto com certeza o faria pensar duas vezes antes de deixá-la.  
Em uma terceira hipótese, poderia ameaçar o cunhado dizendo que colocaria Veritaserum em sua bebida e fazê-lo contar tudo na próxima festa onde estivessem as duas famílias reunidas. Assim acabaria com o casamento de sua irmã e Lucius.  
Esta terceira idéia lhe parecia razoável. Mas e se ele negligenciasse esta ameaça? Isto era típico de Lucius Malfoy. Nunca levava ameaças a sério.  
"Mas desta vez não será só uma ameaça..." Um sorriso maldoso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios de Bellatrix. A moça saiu da banheira, vestiu-se e dirigiu-se ao dormitório feminino da Sonserina. Escreveu um bilhete para Lucius e pediu para uma coruja das torres entregar. O bilhete continha os seguintes dizeres:

"Encontre-me ás 2 da manhã no salão comunal. Se não vier, prepare-se."

A noite chegou, chuvosa como o dia que a precedeu e a hora do jantar chegou.   
Bellatrix arrumou-se como nunca para o jantar e colocou os brincos em formato de cobra com olhos de rubi que Lucius lhe dera em seu ultimo aniversário.  
Prendeu os cabelos negros num elegante rabo de cavalo, o que deixou os brincos bem a mostra. Sabia que Lucius iria reparar. Desceu para o grande salão e ao entrar, sentiu o olhar de Lucius procurarem o seu. Mas não o encarou.

Sua conversa com o cunhado teria de ser bem interessante, de modo que ele não reparasse no ódio que ela estava sentindo, pelo menos não naquele momento. Procurou Rodolphus e sentou-se ao lado de seu futuro marido, sabendo que o amante ficaria extremamente enciumado ao vê-la acariciando Rodolphus.  
Bellatrix lembrou-se de um discurso que Lucius fizera sobre Rodolphus certa noite que passaram juntos:

"Aquele energúmeno do Lestrange não merece uma mulher maravilhosa como você, Bellatrix. Você merece um homem muito mais viril, inteligente e poderoso do que ele! Seu pai não deveria tê-la prometido à ele...e sim à mim!"  
Sorriu ao se lembrar disso, e ao perceber que Lucius a estava olhando, beijou Lestrange intensamente.

Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Lucius e ele ficou vermelho repentinamente.  
Bellatrix sabia do que se tratava e sorriu maliciosamente para o cunhado. Não havia nada mais divertido do que causar ciúme em Lucis Malfoy. Suas reações eram tão engraçadas!  
E como Lucius não poderia deixar de dar o troco, fez o mesmo com Narcisa. Beijou-a com fervor e sorriu para Bellatrix com desdém.

"Mas que idiota esse Malfoy!" – Bella pensou com raiva.

Durante o jantar, nada de diferente aconteceu, exceto a troca de olhares raivosos entre Lucius e Bellatrix. Rodophus não estava entendendo o ataque romântico de Bellatrix, e nem Narcisa o de Lucius. Estavam agindo estranho para seus respectivos pares. Mas não reclamariam, principalmente Rodolphus, que às vezes tinha de implorar por um beijo de Bellatrix.

Assim que acabou o jantar, os casais foram se retirando e indo para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Bellatrix subiu para o dormitório assim que chegaram e fingiu para as colegas de quarto que ia dormir.

-Tão cedo, Bellatrix? – Perguntou Asuna Liung, companheira de quarto de Bellatrix.

-É da sua conta, Liung? Vá cuidar de sua vidinha medíocre e me deixe em paz!

Asuna pensou em azarar Bellatrix, mas sabia que isto teria conseqüências graves, então se retirou do dormitório.

Mas aquela noite não acabaria tão cedo, pelo menos não para ela.

Às duas da manhã, Bella foi para o salão comunal esperar Lucius. E se ele não viesse? Não, ele tinha que vir! Ele sabia que o pior o aguardaria caso ele não aparecesse.  
Bellatrix entreteu-se com os próprios pensamentos, até que ouviu a porta do dormitório masculino abrir. Olhou para cima, no começo da escada e viu Lucius descendo.  
Ele se aproximou, olhou-a nos olhos e disse:  
- O que você que?  
-Apenas lhe avisar de uma coisa, cunhadinho...  
-Sem delongas, Bellatrix! Eu não tenho a noite inteira para você.

-Oho...há alguns meses atrás, seu discurso era exatamente o contrário, Lucius.

-O que passou, passou, Bellatrix. E não tenho mais tempo para gastar com você. Diga logo!

Bella se aproximou do cunhado perigosamente, esboçou um sorriso maldoso e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Lucius, de modo que dava a impressão de poder enxergar até a alma do amante.

-É bom que você não termine comigo.

-E porque eu deixaria de terminar se me desse? Você não me mete medo, Bella.  
-Com certeza eu não lhe meto medo, Lucius – ela disse em tom de desdém - mas eu sei que meu pai e o seu ficariam muito irritados em saber que você manteve um romance proibido comigo durante três anos. Seria um dissabor realmente irremediável! Imagine a cólera que atingiria o Sr Abraxas Malfoy caso ele soubesse que seu único filho é um adúltero! Como alguém que carrega o sangue nobre dos Malfoy poderia ter um comportamento tão...tão...irregular. Sem dizer que todos os laços existentes entre as famílias Black e Malfoy seriam quebrados. Oh, por Merlin Lucius…só você pode evitar isso.

Esta última frase ela disse em tom teatral, com um falso olhar de piedade e regozijando-se da idéia de ter Lucius em suas mãos.

Lucius a encarava com uma expressão de fúria e as narinas tremendo.  
-Você não seria capaz, Bellatrix.

-Deixei de não ser capaz de muitas coisas quando me envolvi com você, Lucius! – Ela respondeu com rispidez. – E é bom que você não me deixe por causa da sonsa da Narcisa. Se vai casar com ela e traí-la, prefiro que faça isso em alto estilo, ou seja, tenha uma amante de classe. Alguém como eu.

Lucius riu do atrevimento da cunhada, mas em seu interior, sabia que não havia amante melhor do que ela. Tinha que admitir: infelizmente ela estava certa.

-Você não deixa de ser arrogante nem por um segundo não é?

-Diga o que quiser, meu caro. Mas sei que no fundo você sabe que eu estou coberta de razão. E, certamente, ainda há tempo para você desistir desse casamento com Narcisa.  
- Eu fiz o voto perpétuo, Bellatrix. Não posso desistir de casar com ela.

-Você o quê?! – Os olhos de Bellatrix se arregalaram e ela mirava Lucius com uma expressão de incredulidade como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Ela procurou no rosto dele qualquer sinal de que ele estava mentindo, mas a face de Lucius permaneceu impassível. Bella começou a andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente, enquanto Lucius se sentou confortavelmente na poltrona de veludo verde.

-Fiz o voto perpétuo Bellatrix. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

-Você é o pior tipo de idiota que eu conheço, Malfoy! Como pode ter feito algo tão grande por um casamento que você nem sabia se ia dar certo?!

-Seu querido papai me obrigou, Bella. E ai, não tive escolha. Mas infelizmente não posso casar com as duas filhinhas queridas do Sr Black ao mesmo tempo.

-Casar não, meu caro...- um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face de Bellatrix – mas você pode tê-las. Sim, tê-las...no sentido mais amplo da palavra.

Lucius sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer seu corpo ao imaginar-se com as duas na cama. Haveria coisa melhor do que isso?! Pela primeira vez, imaginou que poderia tirar proveito da situação e não precisaria fazer o mínimo esforço para isso. Bellatrix e Narcisa...que dupla! Sentiu-se sujo e indecente por ter tais pensamentos...mas não conseguia parar de imaginar aquilo...


End file.
